


Blue's Baggy Clothes

by rpgfan100



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: AU, M/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Black's crush comes into the cafe wearing less clothes then he usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue's Baggy Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt: Person A of your OTP always wears baggy clothes that are too big for them. Person B does a good job of hiding their crush on them, until Person A shows up one day in clothing that actually fits. Cue Person B choking as they run their eyes over every inch of Person A’s body, trying desperately to act normal despite their sudden surprise and intense dirty thoughts. Bonus: Person C is in the background laughing, complimenting Person A and asking if Person B likes what they see.

Ever since he came to work at the Gao Café, Black’s noticed something about Blue, a regular he had a crush on. He was always wearing baggy clothes. A jacket with sleeves so long that they cover his hands, jeans with legs so long that he often dripped at least once during his visits, every outfit the boy seemed to wear was several sizes too big for him.

Needless to say, he was curious as to why the boy always wore clothes like that. As shy as he was though, there was no way he would ever work up the courage to ask. Honestly, he could barely get close enough to the boy before he was practically stunned by his gentle facial features and his beautiful almost shoulder-length hair.

The one time he made it far enough to tap on Blue’s shoulder, drawing the boy’s attention to him. He almost fainted when Blue asked him what he wanted, hearing the boy’s beautiful voice up close for the first time. After that, he didn’t even bother trying to approach Blue anymore. He simply admired the baggy clothes wearing boy from afar.

One day however, while he was working by himself, he noticed something different about Blue. For the first time since he’s seen the boy, Blue wasn’t wearing baggy clothes. When he entered the café that day, all he was wearing was a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts that were really, really short.

Needless to say, Black was completely stunned by Blue’s outfit choice today. Since he wasn’t wearing all that much anymore, Black now had a clear view of Blue’s smooth, thin arms and his soft, slender legs.

Black liked to think that he was pretty good at hiding his crush on Blue. While he certain stopped to admire Blue on more than occasion, he was usually able to keep himself from staring too long at the beautiful young boy.

This time however, he was completely enticed by Blue. So much so that he could barely go more than a couple of seconds without looking at his crush.  It was a good thing that they were the only people in the cafe, and Blue was currently distracted by something on his phone, because he was more or less incapable of performing any sort of work in this state. If Blue hadn’t asked him for some more coffee, he was pretty sure that he would have spent the rest of the day, though it was now evening, admiring Blue.

Carrying the pot over to Blue’s table, Black realized that the boy was even more beautiful up close like this. Combined this with his nervousness caused by being so close his crush, Black lost the ability to perform even the simple task of pouring coffee into a cup. Unfortunately, he succeeded in pouring coffee all over Blue instead.

“Dude!” cried Blue, jumping out of his chair in pain.

“Sorry!” said Black, grabbing a hand full of napkins before doing his best to clean up the mess he made.  

After wiping up most of the spilled coffee, Black grabs a new batch of napkins before proceeding to clean off Blue, apologizing the entire time. Starting with Blue’s shirt, Black proceeds to frantically wipe down the boy’s entire body.

By the time his mind catches up with the rest of his body, Black finds himself in the middle of wiping down the legs of Blue’s shorts. Upon reaching this realization, Black, for some god forsaken reason, looks up at Blue and sees the boy staring back at him with a rather strange look.

“S-s-s-“stutters Black, unable to form a single word of apology to Blue. Eventually though, he sets for simply falling back and fainting, hitting the ground with a thump.

Black wasn’t sure how long he was out but when he came to, he saw Blue straddling him, almost sitting on his stomach, gently slapping his check to try and wake him up.

“Are you alright?” questioned Blue when he realized Black was awake.

Black, his checks as red as a tomato, was still unable to form actually words. He settled for simply nodding his head, doing his best to avoid both looking Blue in the eye and staring down at his crutch.

“Thank goodness” cries Blue, sitting down entirely on Black’s stomach “To be honest, I’ve noticed you checking me out for quite a while now. Since I wasn’t sure whether it was because you thought I looked cute or because of my baggy clothes, I decided to dress like this to see. Judging by your reaction, and the drool coming out of your mouth right now, I’m guessing you think I’m cute.”

Blue gives Black a chance to wipe the drool from his face before continuing “How about we go somewhere once you’re done with work?”

Still unable to trust himself to form proper words, Black simply nods to accept Blue’ proposal. Maybe he wasn’t so good at hiding his crush after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first time writing from a prompt and I think I’m quite pleased with the result. I’m been trying to write something for this pairing, since I love it so much, for quite some time and I’m glad that I finally got something. I have a thing for the small, younger guy taking the lead, or dominating if you prefer, so I want to write more with this pairing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
